


Looking at this Reflection of Myself, What do You See?

by Stormlight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bodyswap, M/M, Magic, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Prince Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, kind of sort of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlight/pseuds/Stormlight
Summary: Peter Parker was trying his best, he really was. Between school, decathlon, and just being Spider-man, he has a lot on his plate. He's just trying to make by day to day at this point with the list of enemies he now has as Spider-man. When the latest villain of the week causes a scene near his school, Peter gets thrown into a different dimension where he is Prince Peter. This isn't just any kingdom though. Peter has to keep his head down and try to figure out how to escape Hell and get back to his own dimension.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. It was just Another Day. Right?

Peter’s day started as it normally did. He was trying not to be late to school for what seemed like the thousandth time. He had finally made it out the door when his phone went off. “Hello?” Peter answered not looking at the screen.

“Hey kid,” Tony Stark, the Tony Stark was calling him, sometimes he forgot this was his life now, “After you’re done with school Happy will be there to pick you up, okay? No going on patrol, or at least put it off until later. I got someone I want you to meet.”

“Okay Mr. Stark!” Peter told him, “You know I can’t make any promises though.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know kid, but you better at least let me know if you run into any trouble. And for the last time call me Tony will you?” Peter heard Tony sigh exasperated on the other end as he kept himself from laughing. He wondered how long he could keep up the formality considering it has been a few years now. “Peter, I have to go. I can hear Pep yelling for me trying to get out of this meeting, but I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Mr. Stark,” Peter hung up before his laughter made it through the speaker.

As he walked into school, he started to actually process the conversation he just had. Who could Mr. Stark possibly want him to meet? Peter has met the Avengers, even if it was brief and he didn’t see them often. He’s even steadily started to get to know the ones who live in the Tower. Could Tony have gotten an actual personal intern? It would make sense considering he spends most of his internship being Spider-man and lately he hasn’t been spending as much time in the labs as he would have liked.

“Peter,” all the thoughts in his head came to a halt as someone was trying to get his attention, “dude you okay? You didn’t look like you were here,” he glanced over to find Ned was standing next to him. 

Peter hadn’t even realized he was at his own locker, but he smiled at his friend, “Yeah, I’m good. Just lost in my own head.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Ned looked like he could tell there was more to it than that, but he left it for now, and Peter could tell he was going to have to answer some question later when they weren’t in public, “Did you do the calc homework?”

Peter swore to himself and checked his bag as he heard someone approach from behind him, “Sup nerds?” MJ asked them.

“Just another day, you know the usual,” Peter told her as the three of them headed to their first class of the day.

The day was going well. Flash had only called him Penis Parker twice. They made it through about a third of the usual school day before Peter both heard and felt an explosion go off nearby. He took a cautious look around the room to judge whether anyone else felt that as well or if his senses caused him to feel it when the average person wouldn’t. It was clear that while some of his classmates felt it no one else heard the explosion that came along with it.

“Cover for me,” Peter muttered to Ned before taking off out of the room. He had memorized where the security cameras were in the school the year before in case of Spidey emergencies. Changing into his suit he snuck out a window and began swinging towards the source of the explosion. He could see some of his classmates looking out his classroom window as he went by and was thankful that Ned must have used the commotion to buy him time to get out of the room.

When he made it to the scene, Spider-man took in the details around him quickly seeing that while the emergency responders had the fire and injured people taken care of the source of the explosion was the person flying just far enough away that they could observe but not be noticed from the ground. 

“Hey Karen,” Peter said to get the AI’s attention, “Can you scan them for me and check for any external weapons?” He watched the person from a rooftop trying not to draw attention to himself and couldn’t see anything from where he was and hoped that Karen could see something he didn’t. 

“I don’t see anything along those lines Peter,” Karen informed him.

“Oh great,” Peter mumbled to himself, “That means this person can actually fly.” He sighed, “Alright here we go.” 

Peter reflexively set off the trigger for his webshooter as he made his way closer to the flying figure. He landed on the rooftop closest to them mentally preparing for a fight. “Hi there,” he said, walking towards the hovering figure, getting a better view of them, noticing a bluish glow coming off of them. “If you would be so kind as to stop hovering, that would be wonderful and we can have a chat about how you apparently glow?” Wow, he probably shouldn’t have said that last bit.

The person spun around in shock revealing someone who appeared male. “You,” a low, awed voice said to Peter, “You’re the king’s boy. That’s not possible.”

“Okay. I know my reputation precedes me sometimes, but I genuinely have no idea what you’re talking about,” Spider-man looked at the man in front of him confused.

The man started to smile as if pleased with that response after getting a good look at Spider-man dark eyes taking him in, “No. You wouldn’t. That’s good.” He sighed and raised his hands up a blue glow gathering in both palms, “But I still can’t even risk the chance of them knowing I’m here.”

_ Shit,  _ Peter thought as he dodged blue orbs of energy coming at him. Spidey jumped off the roof and stuck to the wall of the taller building next to them. He switched the type of webs he was using before firing a few taser webs at the man flying towards him. Spider-man swung off avoiding a close encounter with a red bolt of energy. Developing a plan of attack as he dodged what he would assume at this point to be spells of some sort, Peter could admit to himself that this was new territory for him. As Spider-man, he didn’t have to deal with spellcasters often. Other mutants and mad scientist types were his usual villain extremes. 

Thankfully the spells shot off seemed to dissipate and not cause damage when they hit the buildings he passed. It was as if to activate the effects they needed to hit something organic. Caught up trying to figure out the spells without seeing what they truly did, Spider-man had lost sight of the flying man, and didn’t realize it until a purple energy hit him.

Peter cried out at the sharp, disorienting feeling of pain and something he couldn’t quite put his finger on overcoming him as he started to fall. “Karen,” he gasped out, “call...Tony.” Peter’s vision blurred as he shot out a web to slow his descent. He couldn’t feel if it hit anything, in fact, he felt nothing. It was as if he was floating as his vision went black.

\------------------------------

When Peter opened his eyes again, he didn’t recognize anything around him. He was in a large bedroom on a comfort bed. Then he took notice of the warmth coming from beside him. In his surprise, he leaped from the bed and stuck to the ceiling taking stock of himself. Peter felt fine. His suit was on him and seemed to be completely intact. Looking back down at the bed, he saw a man that looked to be a few years older than him. Shirtless and in pajama pants, this was most likely his room.

A feeling of  _ Oh no, he’s hot _ washed over Peter, who had recently admitted to himself he’s bisexual, as he took in the well-muscled curly haired blond below him. Shaking away his thoughts, Peter stayed on the ceiling and crawled quietly towards the exit. Thankfully, the door was partially open as he pushed it just enough to make space for him to leave the room and get out into the hallway to try and figure out where he was.

As Peter left, he missed the blond blink his blue eyes open and snapped upright, glancing around wondering where the person beside him had gone. The blond caught sight of a red cloaked figure crawling out the top of his doorway. He snapped his fingers and flames came to his fingertips as he wrote a message in the air. Waving his hand to the side, the flamed message disappeared, sent off to its recipient as the blond moved quickly to grab a hoodie to throw on as he went to follow the red figure.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the mess of the tags don't mind me. I haven't used AO3 to post anything in ages and I kind of forgot how it works. The idea for this has lived in my head for over the past month or so. Thanks for coming on this ride with me as I try to give this world in my head the story it deserves since I haven't attempted to write a multi-chaptered work in about 4 years. Also comments give me hope, so please let me know what you think of everything as it gets revealed.


	2. Who is that on the Other Side of the Mirror?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had found Peter Parker, just not the one that he knew.

Prince Peter woke up and could immediately tell he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. It looked like he was in a medical wing of some sort, but he only could recognize about a third of the equipment around him. He slowly started to sit up and was thankful that there wasn’t an IV attached to him. Peter took another look around the room and couldn’t help but smile when he saw a familiar face look up from his phone from his seat near the bed he was on.

“Hi Harley,” Peter said, taking in the appearance of his boyfriend. After a closer look, the prince couldn’t mask his disappointed sigh as he continued with, “Not my Harley though.”

And it was true. The boy beside him looked almost the same as when he first met Harley years ago. There weren’t any grease stains, but Peter suspected that was due to the circumstances. From the way he sat, Peter figured Harley was still getting used to his latest growth spurt. There was some muscle on him, but Peter could see that while this Harley wasn’t his own the starts of how he looks and presents himself are there. However, the most telling aspect to Peter that this is most likely an alternate version of Harley was not the fact that he was younger, but because Peter’s mark was missing from him.

Cool blue eyes observed Peter, and while he looked surprised by the information it wasn’t as much as one would expect. That moment was when Peter looked down at himself and remembered what he had worn to bed the night before. Black sweatpants and one of Harley’s old shirts that said ‘Rose Hill High’ on it.

“The old man went to get some coffee,” Harley told him with his Tennessee accent thicker than he ever heard from him before, putting his phone away, “Damn this is weird. I got that shirt last month and it's clearly faded on you.”

Peter snorted with the unexpected laughter that came out of him, “I’m just happy I wore clothes to bed if this is how I had to wake up.”

Harley looked like he was about to comment when Tony Stark walked into the room. He looked older than Peter had ever seen him. Then again, Tony did mention to him that he chose to stop aging when he knew he looked to be in his thirties. This Tony had grey in parts of his hair and signature goatee while having that same look in his eyes that he had experienced far too much of the world.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Tony said, taking a sip of the coffee in his hand as he leveled a calculating look at Peter, “Now would you tell me how you got here and seemingly manage to replace our Peter?”

The smirk that started coming to Peter’s face as he imaged the reaction to follow his response couldn’t be helped as he revealed his identity, “I am Prince Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark heir to the throne of the Iron Kingdom, and as much as I would like to help explain how I got here I genuinely have no idea.”

“Well shit,” Tony muttered to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think.

“I thought you would appreciate the level of dramatics considering it's you,” Peter joked.

Tony had a look of annoyance on his face. This wasn’t because of the dramatics but because of the fact every idea he came up with on how to get their Peter back involved needing to contact Dr. Strange. “Not at the moment. I hate magic, I really do.”

“So we’re just skipping over the fact that as much as you try to deny that you’re such a dad that an alternate version of you literally adopted him?” Harley asked, trying to draw attention back to the reveal Peter did just moments ago.

“Yes since I’ve already started the process of adopting you,” Tony said casually, pulling out his phone and walking out of the room.

“Wait what?” Harley said, looking confused.

“Let’s go kids. I need to get a hold of Strange and hope that Pepper managed to cover up us picking you up from Queens.” Tony led the way out of the med-bay and to the elevator, “Fri, common floor, please.”

“Daddy!” a little girl with dark hair yelled running towards the three as the doors opened.

“Hey Maguna,” Tony greeted picking the girl up when she reached them, “Morgs, I know you’ve met Pete before, but this is a different Peter okay? Dad’s got to call the Wizard to see how to get our Peter back.”

“Okay,” she said as she was put back down. The girl looked at the two older boys in front of her, “Hi I’m Morgan Stark.”

Peter smiled and crouched down to be eye level with the girl, “I’m Peter Parker-Stark,” he introduced himself as he figured this was Tony’s daughter, “I’m Tony’s son and I’m a prince where I’m from, so that makes you a princess right?”

Morgan watched him for a moment. Her gaze was similar to her father’s from earlier before she said, “True, but you’re different from our Peter. You got an extra something. Can’t place it.”

“I’m not sure what you mean, but maybe you’ll figure it out,” Peter told her before standing back up to his full height.

“You know this wasn’t how I expected my first day in New York to go,” Harley said mainly to himself as he went over to the couch where Morgan had come from originally.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, sitting next to him. Morgan had gone back to her spot and pressed play on the remote for the TV where she was watching  _ The Little Mermaid.  _

Harley gestured around the room, “The mix of chaos, but not really at the same time. Peter, who I was looking forward to finally meeting based on Tony’s stories, is gone and trying to find him, but there was a lot we couldn’t do and confirm until you woke up. The Avengers are all out on missions and won’t be back until tomorrow at the earliest.”

“I can kind of understand. I know this wasn’t what I was expecting from today either,” Peter said looking out the window and seeing it was nighttime.

Tony called over to where they were sitting and made his way closer asking, “Kid, do you know why Strange is going off about demonic energies over here?”

“Did I forget to mention that the Iron Kingdom is in Hell?” Peter nervously dropped the information.

“Well that’s just lovely,” Tony sarcastically said to himself before passing the information on and hanging up the phone not long after. “Alright Morgan, time for you to go to bed or your mom is going to kill me. We said you could stay up until Peter got up and moving.”

“Dad? Can Peter tell me a bedtime story? I know he’s not our Peter, but that means he knows different stories right?” Morgan asked looking at Tony.

“If he wants to,” Tony said, looking over at Peter cautiously as if trying to put together more pieces from the information that was revealed.

“Of course sweetheart,” Peter smiled as Morgan grabbed his hand and led the way to her room. “Goodnight,” he called out as he was dragged away.

When they reached her room, Morgan crawled into her bed and got comfortable while Peter sat at the edge of her bed. He winked at the girl as his fingertips glowed for a moment. The shadows in the dimly lit room coming to life and becoming illustrations of the story he began to tell.

“Once upon a time, there was a young prince. He was born to a family who wanted a child for the wrong reasons. The king needed an heir and that was all he wanted from the prince. However, years prior the king had been experimenting combining magic with science and begun to notice how well certain types of magic worked with weapons. The king showed these weapons to his allies and went on to develop and use them in a Great War between kingdoms that reached the point of battleground being moved to the mortal realm. The prince was born in the aftermath of the Great War, his father and his allies winning the war.

“The king began making deals with mortals in the time after the prince was born sensing underneath the surface that his son was born much more powerful than himself. The power of a soul comes with a great deal of responsibility, and more often than not, that is what is at stake and helps to feed a demon’s strength. The king had plans to rule for many more years to come, but the beginnings of his fall began when started to experiment on his son’s power and interlace some of it with the mortal technology as he had done before. Hoping to continue his experiments, the king had explained to the prince early on how a demon deals work and the power that came from them.

“Much to the king’s disappointment, the prince took this knowledge and only made deals with a certain type of person. The prince didn’t want to make deals to gain power when he knew he had more than enough power on his own. For many years, there were only two mortals who caught his attention to the point he made a deal with them. The first was a black man, kind and strong, who made a deal to protect his family from the horrors that came from fighting for basic human rights in a society that despised people based on the color of their skin. The second was a woman ahead of her time, strong-willed and passionate about the issues she cared about, who came from 

“The reason the prince had made deals with these individuals is because he saw the potential there. As time went on, the two became his closest friends and confidants, and to this day they work in the castle after the prince took his place as king. The first is now the head general of his military forces and the second is advisor to the crown. With these two by his side, over the years he managed to prove to his subjects of all statuses that war is not always the answer, and that compassion is far more important than people think.” Peter finished the story dispelling the shadows and tucking in the small brunette.

“Come on Peter. There has to be more to the story than that,” Morgan insisted as her words slurred with sleep.

“I’ll tell you another tale later Morgan. Goodnight,” he said to the girl falling asleep as the prince quietly made his way out of the room and into the one that said ‘Peter’ on the door. It was for when the Peter from this universe visited the Tower. Prince Peter fell asleep worrying about his own family in his world not knowing that there had been a camera in Morgan’s room that had been sharing the story he told with the others who lived in the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of productivity I have with this story currently is something I haven't experienced in a while, but it's mostly because I need a distraction as votes are counted when I live in a swing state and now we're on day two of counting votes. So yeah, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this so far. Sorry if bits of it are choppy in character actions I wrote this in pieces then put it back together. Also while I'm pretty sure my grasp of the characters is slightly off, I'm trying and working on it. I think it will get better the further I get into this. Alright now I'm rambling, so I'm going to stop typing and try sleeping.


	3. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds some people he recognizes and learns where he ended up.

“Karen, activate stealth mode,” Peter whispered crawling on the ceiling down the hall. The cloaking tech in his suit camouflaged him as he went closer to the voices he heard. Peter knew he should be trying to make it out of the building without being spotted, but he hoped that whoever was talking could give him an idea of where he was.

The closer Peter got to where the voices were coming from the more familiar they started to sound to him. He knew these people. Peter went to the corner of the room where the ceiling met the wall and just observed the scene before him not believing what he saw. It was Bucky Barnes. Peter hadn’t seen him since the airport battle in Germany. Though that was mostly due to coincidence, since as far as he was aware, Bucky nowadays split his time between the Compound and the Tower depending on where he wanted to be after missions with Steve and Sam.

However, this didn’t look like the Barnes he knew. The last image Peter saw of him was when he spotted a picture Steve had sent Tony after a mission. In that photo, Bucky had a well-kept short beard and hair that went down to his chin. The Bucky in front of him was currently standing at a stove making breakfast from what Peter could smell in the middle of a conversation with Steve. He gestured with his left arm which was silver as a base color with a pattern of blue and gold swirling down it as he spoke.

“Are you eating now or are you eating with Nat?” Bucky asked looking up from what he was doing which gave Peter a look at the five o’clock shadow on his face. This also made Peter notice his hair that looked about shoulder length was pulled back in a ponytail revealing a small undercut on the back of his head.

“I’m already running late. I’ll eat something with Nat,” Steve said with a small smile grabbing Bucky by the loose tee-shirt he was wearing. He pulled Bucky close enough to give him a quick kiss, “I love you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Love you too punk. Now get going before Nat kills you for being even more late.”

“She might either way at this point,” Steve laughed, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He kissed Bucky one more time before he turned and left down the hallway behind him.

The second Steve was out of sight Bucky grabbed a knife off the counter and threw it where Peter had been hiding. Peter’s body moved before he fully registered the knife being thrown at him. Now on the wall halfway between the floor and the ceiling, he looked to where he once was and saw the knife buried into the wall down to the handle where he once was. Peter jumped down to the floor. 

“Mr Sergeant Bucky White Wolf Barnes Sir,” Peter rambled out pulling his mask off hoping the off-chance he would be recognized will help him in the moment, “Please don’t throw another knife at me. I don’t want to be stabbed today on top of everything else.”

“Kid, you know better than to sneak up on me like that,” Bucky shook his head exasperated. “Can you get the knife down from the wall for me?”

Peter turned off stealth mode as he climbed up the wall to retrieve the knife chattering away, “How’d you know I was there anyway? I know I’m not a supersoldier spy like you, but last time I was around Cap he didn’t notice me. He didn’t seem to notice me just now either. Can you tell me where we are? I’ve never seen a structure like this in New York.”

Before Bucky could answer, the blond Peter had been woken up by stumbled into the kitchen looking around, “Winter, have you seen?” he cut himself off seeing Peter, “Well shit, I was right.”

Peter had just reached the ground again and was walking over to give Bucky the knife back. He gave an unsure wave to the guy with the hand still holding his mask, “Hi?” The greeting came out sounding more like a question than he would like.

“Wow you’re awkward upon first meeting no matter what huh?” the blond said with a barely noticeable accent.

Bucky chuckled to himself watching the exchange, “Harley, you really enjoy roasting your boyfriend even when he isn’t here huh?”

“I got to have a little bit of fun at his expense while we figure this out,” Harley smiled running a hand through his bed-head before walking over to the other side of Bucky to look at the pan on the stove, “Whatcha making?”

“Eggs and bacon,” Bucky told him, “Grab some plates. I’m making enough for everyone.”

Peter had started to put together the clues from what he had seen so far. He was in a different dimension. The Peter he swapped is in a relationship with Harley and judging from the room he had woken up here in the two had been together for a while. He watched the two interact and just when Bucky turned to say something to him he noticed something near the back of Harley’s neck close to where it met his shoulder. Peter wouldn’t have noticed it except when Harley reached up into the cabinet to grab plates the hoodie slipped down and exposed it since he didn’t have a shirt on underneath. 

“What’s that?” Peter asked Harley looking at the spot, “It looks like ink.”

“What?” Harley said, confused.

Bucky followed Peter’s line of sight until he saw it too. Harley wouldn’t have been able to see it himself without the help of a mirror. Bucky reached over and pulled the fabric to the side to reveal the outline of a spider exactly the same design as the one on Peter’s chest on his suit. 

“Kid, you’ve been marked,” Bucky told him laughing, “An outlined one like that? Not permanent yet, but you’re basically engaged to Peter now.”

“Oh that little-” Harley said touching where the spider was on him, “I can’t believe he did that.”

“I can,” Tony said, walking in making grabby hands at Bucky.

Handing Tony a cup of coffee, Bucky chuckled saying, “Like father, like son.” He then pointed at the base of his own neck. 

Peter looked to where he was pointing to see outlined marks of what looked to be the arc reactor and Cap’s shield. He also took this opportunity to get a good look at Tony. It was odd. He looks much younger now than the first time Peter met him, but that same look in Tony’s eyes that said he both knows and has seen far too much.

Then that gaze turned to look at Peter as he finished the rest of his coffee, “You really aren’t supposed to be here.”

“Wow Mr. Stark how could you tell?” Peter responded a bit more than slightly sarcastic.

“I like this kid already,” Bucky grinned.

“Of course you do, he’s still Peter,” Tony smiled, though his expression still held sadness, clearly wishing this wasn’t the situation they were in. “At least it's not you this time,” he pulled Bucky into a hug.

“Hey, I came back,” Bucky told Tony, turning in his arms, “I’m right here, and we’re going to get Peter back too.”

“More like you forced the old man to work with Loki to develop a dimension crossing ritual to get you back,” Harley interrupted as he was plating the breakfast food Bucky had made. He handed Peter a large plate full of food, “If you’re anything like my Peter, you don’t eat as much as your metabolism needs you to. Go eat.”

“Thanks,” Peter said a little unsure before walking over to the table and taking a seat. He started eating glad for the food considering that he couldn’t think of the last time he ate something. 

Bucky gave Tony a kiss now that he was more relaxed before going back to the stove to make sure there was enough food for everyone. Tony watched him go and poured himself another cup of coffee before following Harley to the table to take a seat. 

“I know this probably isn't how you imagined your day going, but I want to take a look at your suit. When Harley first saw you this morning, he sent me a fire message saying he sensed an odd mix of magic on you and it's most likely how you got here,” Tony told Peter drinking his coffee.

“Don’t look at me thanks to the situation, I’m not the only normal human on this floor,” Harley said looking at two he was sitting with.

“You keep thinking that Potato Head,” Tony shook his head.

“You didn’t tell him?” Bucky piped up hearing the conversation.

“No, but it’s nothing I haven’t discussed with him before,” Tony responded.

Harley looked confused for a second before realization came over him, “You talking about the conversation we had before he adopted Peter about going through the process of me becoming a demon?”

“A what?” Peter said surprised.

“No one told our guest?” Tony asked sarcastically before saying, “Welcome to Hell kid. I’m King Anthony Edward Stark of the Iron Kingdom.”

“And sadly, you’re stuck here until we can get the ingredients needed for the ritual to get you home,” Bucky told Peter.

“I’m fine with being here. Where I am is just surprising,” Peter tried to reassure them.

“Anyway,” Bucky looked over at Harley, “What Tony isn’t telling you is that you’re not the normal human you’re making yourself out to be.”

Harley looked between the two of them and just sighed, “It’s okay Buck. I’ve been around here long enough to figure it out. You started the process back before Peter came into the picture.”

“How long have you been here?” Peter couldn’t help but ask. His curious nature getting the better of him.

“In Hell years or regular years?” Harley asked.

“Either or,” he told him.

Harley looked at Peter saying, “In regular years six, in Hell years roughly fifteen, but due to my personal situation, it's hard to tell how much I’ve actually aged.”

“Enough about that,” Tony said, “Let’s get Peter a change of clothes so we can analyze his suit.”

Harley smiled, “I’ll tell you later. Eat first, then we’ll look at your suit.”

“Well I’ll definitely have more questions by then,” Peter said with a slight smile.

Bucky walked over and placed a plate of food in front of Tony kissing the top of his head before saying, “I’m going to go talk to Loki and see if they have any of the ingredients on hand.”

“Eat first,” Tony grabbed Bucky’s arm so he wouldn’t walk away just yet.

“Tony.”

“No, I know you haven’t eaten yet, and both you and Steve can eat just as much as Peter sometimes,” Tony said to him.

"I ate as I was making it," Bucky told him, "Let me go I gotta call Loki."

Tony just sighed, “Fine go. It’ll be faster if you portal over there. They probably have at least two ingredients on hand.” 

Bucky’s metal arm started to glow brighter, a little more blue now showing through it than gold. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. I need to check on Gwen too,” he gave Tony a quick kiss, “Love ya. I should hopefully be back around the same time as Steve.”

“Love you too Snowflake,” Tony said letting go of his arm.

Bucky smiled as he turned a shot of blue coming off the metal arm and spreading wide until it hit a doorway. The doorframe now glowed blue and the space between shimmered. “See ya,” he called back to Harley and Peter as he headed to the doorway disappearing as he walked through it. The second he was gone the doorframe stopped glowing.

“It’s really interesting to see magic like that when it's not aimed at you,” Peter commented now that Bucky was gone and his food was finished.

Harley had finished his food while Tony and Bucky were talking, so he got up and grabbed the empty plates. He put them in the sink before saying to Peter, “Come on, let’s go find you a change of clothes so we can take a look at your suit.”

Peter sighed, “Alright. I’m not sure what you’re trying to find, but if it can help then let’s do it.” He then got up and followed Harley out of the room.


	4. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince learns more about where he is.

The sounds of nearby voices stirred Peter from his sleep. The familiarity of them reaching him before he remembered where he was. He was not in the castle. The sound of Bucky’s voice down the hall is not going to be the same person he has come to know the past few years. 

As Peter got up, he began to wonder how similar the relationships were between people here versus how he knew them in his world. The fact that Morgan existed when he didn’t know any version of her personally told him in advance that he was going to have to be weary in his interactions with these people. It wouldn’t be right to accidentally offend the people trying to help him get home. 

The smell of breakfast got him moving out of bed to get dressed. Peter was thankful that he was the same size as this world’s version of Peter as he put on a science pun t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He left his room following the smell of food to find Steve, Bucky, and Harley in the kitchen. The familiar scene caused a painful twist in Peter’s heart as he reminded himself these are not the same people he knows.

Steve and Bucky looked like they were both wearing pieces of a uniform. No weapons in sight, but Peter knew if Bucky was even the slightest bit similar to his version that Bucky had something on his person. They most likely had just gotten back from whatever mission Harley had been talking about the day before. Peter couldn’t help but stare at Bucky’s arm. He recognized it. The black and gold colors covering the vibranium. Peter couldn’t sense any magic from it, but he knew that arm for what it was. The first arm Shuri ever made for Bucky.

“Peter,” the sound of his name jolted him from his thoughts as he turned to the source of it, Steve, continued to speak, “You alright there kid?”

“I’m not your Peter,” he blurted out wanting to get this over with. They needed to know if they didn’t already.

A look was shared between Steve and Bucky. It was one of those unspoken conversations that Peter had witnessed a million times at this point, but the familiarity was a comfort. “We know,” Steve told him, “We were told on our way back from our mission. I don’t know if you know Sam, but he’s back too, he just wanted to shower before he ate something.”

Harley had been watching Peter observing his reactions. He saw how tense and awkward Peter was starting to become from trying to figure out how to interact with these people he clearly knows but also doesn’t. From what he could tell, the prince needed a distraction. Coming to a decision, Harley stood up from his chair and got a bowl of cereal for Peter. “Sit,” he told the brunette pushing him into a chair. “Eat,” Harley continued putting the bowl in front of Peter.

Peter, shocked that Harley shoved him, actually silently followed the demand and began to eat the cereal in front of him.

“You’re coming with me today,” Harley informed Peter of his decision after a few minutes.

“What?” Peter asked surprised.

“Look you said you were from Hell right?” Harley asked, “Have you been to New York before?”

“No, but,” Peter was cut off when Harley spoke again.

“Great, then you’re going to finish that and get a jacket or change clothes or something, and you’re going to play tourist with me for the day,” the blonde told him, “I only got here yesterday too. We can go around the city together for the day.”

Bucky had been watching the exchange between the two amused at the situation until Steve made him leave taking him with him to the elevator to go back to the floor they shared with Sam.

Peter, on the other hand, finished his cereal and let Harley take him back to his room to get changed. Harley went through Peter’s closet with him because neither of them knew what was actually in there. Then Harley dragged him out of the Tower, and that was how the two spent their day. With the power of Tony Stark’s credit card, Harley took Peter every place he could think of that he had also wanted to see visiting the city for the first time. As the day went on, Peter eventually got comfortable enough that he actually started getting to know the Harley he was with for who he is not the person he knows at home.

The two traded stories back and forth throughout their time together. Tony Stark, no matter the version, is not someone you just happen to meet normally. For Harley, he broke into his garage on the run from attackers, and for Peter, he had portaled straight into his room. Peter eventually admitted he was dating the version of Harley in his world which caused the one he was with to just roll his eyes and say, “If the Peter the old man has been going on about the past few years is even remotely close to being true, then I don’t stand a chance with him. He’s too good for me.” This started an argument between the two that lasted longer than it should’ve. The only reason it ended was the fact they were drawing attention to themselves by being too loud in public, but it was a topic Peter was going to demand they revisit later. 

Harley didn’t bring it up until on their way back to the Tower. It was close to dinner and the pair was starving after the long day, but Harley had promised Morgan they would eat dinner together. Harley had stopped walking about a block away from the Tower and grabbed Peter by the wrist to keep him from getting too far ahead. 

“You had asked earlier,” Harley began, “and I know I didn’t actually end up answering. How I ended up staying here now.”

Early on in their time together that day, Peter took the chance to ask Harley how he ended up living with Tony. Honestly, he was hoping for the best when asking considering how his Harley ended up living in Hell. The way Harley had skirted around the answer at the time made it clear that it was not a good story. Peter had dropped the subject, not wanting to ruin how comfortable the day felt, but it seemed like Harley was ready to talk about it now.

“My mom,” Harley told him speaking softly, “My mom died last month. I tried to handle everything on my own. I planned the funeral. I tested out of high school early to take care of Abby. I’m eighteen. I knew if I had even the slightest slip in normalcy that Abby would get separated from me. It only took days after the funeral for it to fall apart with my grandparents claiming guardianship over Abby. They didn’t even let me say goodbye to her. I had nowhere to go, and suddenly I had Tony calling me. I don’t even know how he heard about what had happened, but he was already on his way flying down to get me.” He hadn’t even realized he had started crying. Harley felt Peter’s hands brushing the tears off his face.

Peter pulled Harley in for a hug. He quickly realized today wasn’t just a distraction for Peter, but also for Harley who most likely hasn’t had much of a chance to fully grief the loss of his mother. Between taking care of Morgan, his various projects, and what happened with Peter, Tony probably hasn’t been able to help Harley as much as he’d like to.

After a few minutes Harley was able to compose himself, “Thanks for listening,” he said moving away from Peter.

“I’ll listen any time you want to talk, okay?” Peter told him.

Harley rolled his eyes, but was still smiling, “Sure princey, come on, we gotta get back before Morgan comes looking for us.”

The pair finished the walk back to the Tower. They had FRIDAY take them up to the Stark Family floor. They barely made it out of the elevator doors when Morgan came running towards them.

“Harley!” she shouted, jumping at him. Harley managed to catch her so they wouldn’t both topple over. “Whatcha see? How was your day? Why couldn’t I come too?”

“Squirt,” Tony called over, “Why don’t you help your Mom set the table?”

“Okay,” Morgan squirmed out of Harley’s grasp, taking off back into the dining room.

“Did she drink some of your coffee again?” Harley asked heading to where he heard Tony’s voice come from.

“I hope not because FRIDAY is supposed to tell me if that happens again,” Tony said as the boys walked into the kitchen. Gesturing up to the cabinets and the spaghetti in the pot on the stove, “Grab some plates. Help me dish up.”

Harley reached up to the cabinet for the plates and passed them off to Peter. Peter took them and held them out for Tony to put the pasta on. He noticed that the last one was a smaller one and Peter figured that was for Morgan.

After the food was on plates for everyone, they sat down and ate. Pepper complained about the board of directors and how difficult they were. It was a normal evening which was a shocking thing to happen for a family of superheroes. The boys told about their travels around the city. It wasn’t until the meal was over and they were all cleaning up that FRIDAY could be heard over the speakers.

“Boss, they found him. He’s being taken to the chamber until Dr. Strange can talk to him.”

“Thanks Fri,” Tony told the AI as he sighed and dried his hands off.

“Let me talk to him,” Peter said. 

“What? Kid no,” Tony said, “We still have no idea why he switched you two in the first place and-”

“Let. Me. Talk. To. Him.” Peter repeated himself, enunciating each word. His eyes were now a burning red that had Harley taking a step back.

Tony looked at Peter carefully for a moment taking in the sudden change, “Alright, but you won’t be alone.”

“Fine,” he conceded, immediately walking towards the elevator. Peter didn’t even wait for Tony to catch up as he asked FRIDAY to close the doors and to take him to the prisoner that started all of this in the first place.

“What was that about?” Pepper asked as he walked off.

“I think we’re about to find out,” Tony said, taking off after Peter with Harley right behind him.

The elevator doors opened to a floor that Peter had yet to see in this building quite yet, then again, he hadn't taken the chance to explore the Tower fully. Walking out, he immediately saw Steve and Bucky talking to Clint about where he found the spellcaster.

“Hey Pete,” Bucky called out, “Want to tell me why the dude nearly pissed himself when he saw me?”

Peter laughed at the question and answered, “Let’s just say that the Bucky where I’m from is known for many things.”

“He’s in there with Natasha now, and hasn’t said a word,” Clint told Peter, having already been told about the switch.

“Oh good that means he’s not alone,” Peter mentioned casually looking through the two way mirror at the so-called sorcerer. He observed how the man reacted to Natasha’s questions for a moment before heading to the entrance of the interrogation room. 

The elevator opened as Peter walked inside. Tony and Harley stepped out just in time to witness what was about to happen.

Peter watched the man tied to his chair for his reaction as he walked in. He took in his appearance dressed too casually for the situation, yet still looked surprised that Peter walked in. The prince got a reading on the person in front of him commenting, “Interesting. You overextended yourself. Unintentionally draining your magic.” The full focus of the prisoner’s gaze was on Peter now as he continued to speak, “What? You didn’t think no one on this plane could read magic did you?” 

The prisoner didn’t speak, but Peter watched every minuscule expression cross his face. Understanding soon dawned on Peter as he smiled coldly, “You don’t think I’m the prince because you only meant to briefly get him out of the way. You mixed up your spells in your hurry.” 

Only Natasha was close enough to see Peter’s eyes glowing a crimson red now. With each step Peter took, a change was becoming more fully formed to his body and appearance. Red metallic spider legs grew out of his back, the rest of the skin showing turned red as well shining in the light as if partially made of metal, lines of gold crawled up his body, claws took shape at the ends of his fingers, more eyes appeared on Peter’s face though they looked to be painted on, and fangs were visible when Peter hissed at the prisoner who was slowly growing more visible terrified. The prince picked him up by the throat, throwing him against the wall and holding him there.

“You are weak for a demon,” Peter spat at him, “I am the prince of the Iron Kingdom, and I know where true power comes from. You have no reason to be here.” Shadows were now curling down from the ceiling of the room causing it to get darker as he spoke. “So why are you?” he asked, staring at the man.

Suddenly, Peter dropped the prisoner. The shadows faded away and in an instant Peter was in his human form. He turned to Natasha and said, “We won’t get anything useful out of him. His capture activated a silence curse.” He walked out of the room feeling the gazes of everyone on him as he went to the elevator as quickly as he could and whispered, “Fri, the common floor please.” Peter watched the faces of everyone he knew from home stare at him with only Harley trying to reach him before the doors shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow my brain decided it needed to plan everything that happens before and after this chapter, completely forgetting I needed to finish this one to get to that point. Don't worry this isn't in anyway going to be abandoned, but it will be a very slow release of chapters probably.


End file.
